Pokemon Horizon
by ShadowsOfAmbersoul
Summary: Two best friends dream to become Pokemon Masters. Part of a prophecy, they must journey into the unknown lands of Falkia. What happens if one of them happens to find an injured Pokemon, which is wanted by Team Azure? And what if one of their trusted Pokemon turns against them? A little bit of fluff, not sure if yaoi.


**Hey people! Yeah, I suck at intros. Anyways, hope ya enjoy this because I never written a Pokemon fanfic ever before. Well, I have, but never the battle scenes. I have no idea if this will be yaoi or somethin. I'm trying to make a fanfic with only 5% fluff in it. It's actually hard. So, enjoy!**

* * *

_July 19th, 1972_

_We recently discovered a new species of Pokemon inside of Evergreen Woods. It looked like a pink cat Pokemon that resembled an embryo. We decided to call it Mew._

_July 24th, 1972_

_We managed to catch it and bring it to our lab. We made its cage teleport-proof, so it couldn't escape. We tried our best to handle it with care, but it made multiple escape attempts. Instead, we got its eyelash._

_July 29th, 1972_

_We made a fatal mistake. We used Mew's DNA to clone it into a new Pokemon, but it was too powerful. It destroyed the lab, effectively killing off some of our scientists. It was called Mewtwo._

_This is it. My last message. The Pokemon is beyond us. No one can possibly catch it._

* * *

It was a stormy night. Rain cascading from the sky as the great grey clouds rolled over Eastern Falls. Lightning struck the highest peak, the trees burning down until the rain quenched the roaring flames. Pokemons ran down the peak, squealing as their tree fell onto the sandy ground below. As they were saddened by the loss, a green light caught the corner of their eyes.

_Cerebii!_ The voice echoed, as the light gradually became larger. It was none other than Celebi, the Pokemon of time travelling. Starly and Dedenne glanced at it in wonder as it brought their tree back with a wave of a hand. Pokemon chirped in gratitude before they ran back to their homes.

The green Pokemon smiled, and flew off to another direction.

* * *

Celebi finally arrived, shaking of the excess water. It stepped into the cave, flying in wonder on how beautifully lit up this place was. It was classified as a boy to Mewtwo, but he stayed on the 'girly' side. He once heard there was a trainer just like him from Jirachi, and with that he knew he wasn't alone.

"Celebi! You're here!" a voice cried. A pink Pokemon was in front of him, smiling gleefully. It was Mew, waving her tail as she guided the other's way to her brother's cavern.

The place was amazing. The blue waters glittered a shiny silver as Manaphy and Phione dived and splashed. Latias, Victini and Shaymin eventually joined along, despite Victini's type weakness. All of the Legendary Pokemon were there, and that made Celebi smile.

"Hey, Celebi! Mew! Mewtwo wants to talk to you," a voice echoed through their ears. Moltres was calling out to them at the other side of the cave, waving at them with one of his wings.

Mew turned to face the green fairy Pokemon, and whispered, "He's probably grumpy again."  
The other laughed as they flew deeper into the cavern.

As they did so, the cave began to grow darker, until they reached a certain point.

_Mew!_ the pink cat squealed as the wall slowly started to slide aside. Light entered through their eyes, and spotted a white Pokemon with a violet tail.  
"What's up Mr. Grumpy Cat? Cat got your tongue? Oh wait, you are a cat!" Mew began to giggle uncontrollably, tears forming in her eyes.

Her brother sighed, raising his hand to silence the pink cat without her knowing. He then directed Celebi to a sapphire sitting on a rocky altar.  
_Looks natural,_ the fairy pokemon thought. He didn't realize Mewtwo was gone until a voice in his head reminded him. A few seconds later, the psychic-type returned with a staff and a sword.

"Choose wisely, Celebi," he said in a deep, wise voice. "For the relic you choose will be yours forever."  
He nodded, carefully choosing the staff. He hated swords; he couldn't stand the blade tearing someone else's skin apart. Moltres smiled.  
"Good choice my friend. But beware, there's no turning back," the flaming bird warned, before guiding him to the exit from the cave. Celebi saw a few words on the staff, dust concealing it like one of those things humans use to cover up their faces.  
_Fire...kill...rain will fall...death arise..._


End file.
